jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. It's the sequel to Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends vs. The Mummy. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team reunite with Rick O'Connell and Evelyn and meet their son Alex. But trouble brews as Imhotep returns from the grave for revenge and to kill a legendary Egyptian warrior called The Scorpion King. So Rick, Evelyn and our heroes must stop Imhotep's plans, rescue Alex and Tammy who were kidnapped by Imhotep's men and prevent the Scorpion King and his army from destroying the world. Trivia *Kitty Softpaws, Aster Phoenix, The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Slade, The Shredder, Vanitas and Ra's al Ghul will guest star in this. *DJ's courage is ultimately tested in this adventure. *Kitty Softpaws will join the team at the end of this adventure. *Jaden will become a Keyblade Wielder in this. *A epilogue will be included in this. Scenes Jaden's Keyblade *(More Heartless start to approach Jaden) *Jaden: Okay! For my next move- *tries to draw a card* ....! Huh? *looks* Oh no! I've run out cards to play!!! *Jeffrey: *sees this* ...! Jaden! *(Heartless completely surround Jaden) *Jaden: AH!!!! Oh no!! *Nails: Boss!! *Alexis: Hang on dear!! *attempts to get to Jaden, but a Large Body blocks her path* *Jeffrey: I'm coming, bro! *tries to run to Jaden, but a second Large Body blocks his path* Hey! Out of my way! *slashes the Heartless with his Keyblade* *Aqua: I'll save you, little brother! *tries to get to Jaden, but three Armored Knight's get in her way* *Xion: *sees what's happening and gasps* Uncle Jaden! *looks at Tammy and DJ* Stay here! Both of you! *summons her Keyblade and rushes to save Jaden* *Jaden: *covers himself in fear* *(The Heartless jump on Jaden) *Jeffrey: Jaden!! *Alexis: No...... *sheds a tear* *Aqua: Jaden... *Xion: Uncle Jaden!!!! *(Suddenly, a light shines where Jaden is at!) *Jeffrey: What the-? *(The light rebels the Heartless away) *Jaden: *gasps for breathe* ....... What happened? *Jeffrey: Jaden! *rushes to him* You're all right! *Alexis: *hugs Jaden and kisses him on the lips* I was afraid I'd loose you again! *Aqua: *rushes to Jaden* Thank goodness you're all right! But how? *Xion:....! Uncle Jaden! Look what you're holding!!! *Jaden: Huh? *looks at what's in his hand*....! Is this-?!? *Jeffrey: ...!! It is! *Aqua: ...! A Keyblade! *Jaden: I....... I don't believe this. Does this mean.....? *Jeffrey: You've become a Keyblade wielder, Jaden. *Jaden: *smiles* WOW!!! This is awesome!!! I'm just like you guys now!!! Jaden's Keyblade MASTER *Jaden: *stares at his Keyblade and smiles* I still can't believe the Keyblade chose me now. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I always knew it would choose you eventually. *Jaden: I guess this means I'm gonna have to learn everything there is on being a Keyblade Wielder if we're gonna stop Xehanort. *Aqua: You'll need a Keyblade Master, little brother. *Jaden: I know. Hm... Who's be willing to train me...? *Aqua: *smiles* I will. *Jaden: *gasps happily* Really?! You will, big sis?!? *Aqua: *smiles* Of course, little brother. *Jaden: *smiles and hugs Aqua* Thank you, Aqua!!! I won't let you down!!! *Aqua: *smiles and hugs him back* I know. *Jaden: *smiles as he hugs Aqua* Thank you so much, big sis! *Aqua: *smiles as she hugs Jaden* You're welcome, little brother. *kisses Jaden's forehead* *Jaden: *smiles* I love you, Aqua. * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Live-action/animated films